Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!
"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" is a special episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb turn the city of Danville into a giant thank you card for Santa Claus because they feel nobody ever thanks him for all the joy he brings to the world. Doofenshmirtz uses a device called the "Naughty-inator" to put the city of Danville on Santa's naughty list. Plot Act One It's the morning of Christmas Eve and Phineas and Ferb are shown flying through the air on the "dual toboggan" beds. Meanwhile, Candace is in her room, talking to her mom on her cellphone. Linda and Lawrence are waiting for Lawrence's parents at the airport as the flight from England has been delayed. Linda is getting quite bored with Candace's dilemma about the perfect gift for Jeremy Johnson and asks Candace what her brothers are up to after muttering, "Forgive me, boys." Candace says that they are doing nothing, "which is weird." Candace quickly hangs up the phone and dashes to Phineas and Ferb's room. She finds them sitting in their beds, having just landed in from outside. Candace is confused because she had not seen Phineas and Ferb on their trip through Danville in bed. Phineas mentions seizing the day without getting out of bed, and that they can cross that off their to-do list. Candace grabs the list from Ferb and notices that writing a letter to Santa Claus is number one on their list; she laughs and asks sarcastically when they wrote the list. When Phineas asks if Candace writes a letter to Santa, she laughs scornfully at them. Phineas, a bit upset, shows Candace a presentation of sightings of Santa Claus, and mentions that "making the most out of one day" is pretty interesting to him and Ferb. Candace soon realizes that this could be the way to get the perfect present for Jeremy: have him write a letter to Santa, telling "in detail" what he wants most, and getting a hold of it to buy him the right gift without looking like a loser. Phineas points out that she could also just ask Jeremy what he wanted "to avoid any unnecessary complications", and once again, Candace laughs him off. Candace leaves and Phineas mentions how awesome Santa is: he gives everything to everyone else, and never asks for anything in return. He asks Ferb if he is thinking what he is thinking, and Ferb responds be handing him a blueprint. After a momentary gross-out (and a quick correction done by Ferb), Phineas decides to turn Danville into a giant thank-you card. Perry the Platypus puts a top hat on a snowman. The snowman comes to life and tells Perry "Wintertime's fun. Follow me!" A loud crash is heard, and what is thought to be the poor snowman's nose rolls over to Perry. He is next shown exiting the Agency's elevator into an agency Christmas party, still holding the carrot. Major Monogram spots him, eats Perry's carrot, and starts imitating the snowman that had just been hit by a plow. Carl mentions that it is "Secret Santa" time, and picks out Perry's present from underneath the tree. Perry opens it up to reveal "A Sal Tuscany Christmas" CD; Carl responds in a way that makes him seem like he is the one who is Perry's Secret Santa. Its note read "Your secret Santa has exquisite taste". Monogram's wristwatch starts making an "uh-oh" sound; Monogram tells Perry to look at the monitor behind him. The Monogram on the screen is briefing Perry when Perry turns around and sees that Monogram is holding up a sign that looks like his shirt he wears when briefing Perry during the summer. Monogram tells Perry to turn around and finishes briefing Perry, who runs off. The agency party commences once again. Jeremy Johnson gets an early wake-up call from Candace. She confuses him playing drums and asks, "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella is seen putting down her newspaper and looking as though she has sensed a disturbance in the "Whatcha Doin'?" force. Candace is talking about writing a letter to Santa when she is interrupted by Phineas and Ferb, raising a picture of Santa onto the roof. When she continues talking to Jeremy, she has forgotten what she was talking about. Jeremy reminds her that they were talking about giving letters to Santa. She begins to laugh him off, but stops, remembering her plan. Jeremy starts to ask Candace a question when she hangs up, thinking he doesn't suspect a thing. Phineas and Ferb are on the roof of their house, admiring their creation: a "Rest Stop for Santa". Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet arrive, Buford commenting, "Cool clubhouse". Phineas then explains that it is not a clubhouse, but the ultimate rest and relaxation lounge perfectly tailored to the jolly rubenesque world traveler or a rest stop for Santa. Phineas shows everyone the main highlights of the stop they have prepared for Santa, then explains why they have built it: as a thank-you to Santa. Phineas asks if they have written letters to Santa. Candace laughs in the house, and everyone stares toward her. Phineas finishes by asking if they ever wrote a thank you letter. They give the answer at the same time that they haven't written thank you letters because no one ever said anything about it. Meanwhile, over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry has just burst through Doofenshmirtz's wall. Shocked, Doofenshmirtz traps Perry by stringing lights around him, traps him in a pot, and puts a bird on his bill, singing, "And a partridge on a Perry... the platypus!" Doofenshmirtz continues and shows Perry the Naughtyinator. He explains that the naughty juices in the tank are vaporized and shot into the air. He then says that there is only one flaw in his plan: he doesn't hate Christmas. He explains that Christmas was always just okay in his childhood:that there was no "scarring back-story" to go along with it. To further explain his feelings to Perry, he starts singing. He mentions that he did not even make the plans himself; they were mailed to him from his Uncle Justin from Borneo, where he is rumored to be in hiding. He gives Perry quite a shock when he presses a button and says there is nothing else to do, until a chair pops out of the ground and he flops in it, saying, "...but to sit and wait for a reason," which relieves Perry and the partridge. Act Two .]] Phineas and Ferb are on a podium, announcing to everyone how they will be decorating Danville, and the decoration commences. A little festive music plays as a montage of the decoration. Candace is shown doing a dance while walking and singing a bit of "That Christmas Feeling" when she arrives at the Johnson Residence. She almost reveals what she is doing but stops herself. When Jeremy is distracted by the new arrival of tinsel, Candace is distraught and calls after him, saying that she "already licked the stamps!" Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz is saying that all he wanted for Christmas was the ability to hate Christmas. A knock at the door brings him off his dilemma for a minute, and when he opens his door, there are some carolers singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Doofenshmirtz comments that this is one of the reasons why he just can't hate Christmas. However, when the carolers barge in and start asking for "figgy pudding" in their song, Doofenshmirtz gets so aggravated by them that he fires the Naughtyinator. The North Pole's satellites have picked up that Danville is naughty. A long list of names streams out on a piece of paper, caught by Blay'n, who tusk-tusk at it. Clewn't comes over, complaining that children get worse and worse every year. A random elf comes over and starts blabbing to Blay'n about Clewn't (and keeps repeating the phrase "in fact"), and when he realizes that Blay'n has walked away, he mutters to himself " 'just go up and talk to the first person you see... that's how you make friends!' I'm never going to another seminar." At the Flynn-Fletcher residence, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace have noticed that the sky has gone dark. Phineas states "Is it me, or does the sky look really dark and ominous, as if its foreshadowing events which will have a negative impact on our lives". A long line of mail trucks come driving up the snowy drive, and the last one stops, a mailman getting out. He apologizes to Phineas and Ferb, saying that everyone's letter to Santa was returned after being branded naughty. Phineas asks Candace how that could possible, and then Candace then mentions how the boys got everyone in Danville involved in their "hare-brained schemes". Phineas, realizing Candace's point, suddenly thinks that this whole situation is his fault. He asks Candace "you think this could be my ''fault?" to which Candace replies, "Sometimes we do things without knowing they're naughty. Sometimes, we do a whole summer's worth of them!" Phineas is last seen looking disappointingly at the branded letter. Act Three Phineas and Ferb see in the news that Danville has been stamped naughty and that Santa is not coming to Danville. Upon waking up, Phineas sits straight up in bed, saying, "It was all a bad dream; Christmas wasn't canceled." Isabella points out that however many times he tries that method, it isn't going to work, then asks him if he's going to stay in bed for the rest of his life. Phineas replies with a "Why not?" Isabella points out that the mall closes in 20 minutes. The scene zooms out to show they are in a mattress store in the mall. Baljeet and Buford are discussing Christmas. Buford "has a method": act any way you want all year long, and then right before Christmas, perform one big selfless act of kindness. Baljeet mentions that he wants a kiss from someone under the mistletoe, to which Buford replies "I'm outta here" and leaves. Baljeet calls after him that he meant a nice girl, not Buford. Meanwhile, over at D.E.I., the Naughtyinator is still running and the carolers are still hassling Doofenshmirtz for some figgy pudding. ("We won't go until we get some, it's the principle of the thing!") Perry chatters angrily at them and Doofenshmirtz complains that the carolers are still not getting it through their heads that Christmas is gone and storms off. One of the carolers suggests the song "But It's Christmas, Becky!" to which another caroler replies, probably Becky, "You have ''got to get over me, Josh." Candace and Jeremy are outside a store, and Jeremy is talking on his cellphone. When he hangs up he explains to Candace that Suzy is pretty upset that Santa is not coming to Danville, and that he needs to get home. When Candace tries to get him to do some last minute window shopping, Jeremy asks what is really wrong. The way Candace tries to explain that she wants to know what Jeremy wants for Christmas is a bit confusing, so Jeremy ends up leaving, baffled. Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet are lamenting the fact that Danville was branded naughty when Phineas gets an idea to go to a radio station and broadcast a song to the North Pole. Blay'n and Clewn't see what is going on and decide to come to Danville to see what's gone wrong. Doofenshmirtz is telling the carolers that when he went into the kitchen to get some almond brittle ("Love it!"), he actually did find some figgy pudding (a lot of it) and now is quite sheepish at how easily the problem could have been solved. Phineas and his friends are cleaning up the materials used in the broadcast. Phineas asks if there is any chance that the elves of the North Pole had heard it, then two of Santa's elves show up, Blay'n and Clewn't. Perry is wriggling and trying to get out of his trap when the Sal Tuscany CD he got from his Secret Santa falls onto the floor. Doofenshmirtz spots it and starts to play it, enjoying the last few hours until Christmas is destroyed. Phineas is wondering if the Danville branding was a mistake when Candace walks up. Phineas introduces Blay'n and Clewn't as two of Santa's elves, to which Candace replies, "You've got to be kidding me." Blay'n remarks that it is more like the city itself is misbehaving, but that something is definitely not right around Danville. Perry's hat is making the same "Uh-oh" sound that Monogram's watch was making earlier. A minuscule television pops out of the hat and Monogram appears on the screen, telling Perry that Carl actually did not give Perry the CD and to not play the CD. Doofenshmirtz conveniently chooses this time to crank up the volume. He listens to "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", which has grown on him. Suddenly, Sal Tuscany sings "Christmas can not be destroyed, not even by a naughtyinator!" This then causes the naughtyinator to break and Doofenshmirtz is left puzzled to how Sal Tuscany did that. Doofenshmirtz curses to himself and Perry jumps up and punches him. Baljeet is sad about the fact that he will never kiss a girl under the mistletoe when Buford gives him a wedgie, saying that he will never get to his one great act of kindness. Phineas asks Isabella if there was a Christmas wish that she was afraid of losing, to which she replied that she didn't really celebrate Christmas, but Hanukkah was excellent. Seeing her mistake, she quickly tries to act sad in an attempt to side with them. Phineas asks the elves if they really seem like bad kids, to which Blay'n replies that everyone was reading nice — except for Buford. Phineas says that the elves should contact Santa and tell him to come to Danville. The elves say that it is not that simple and that Santa is not coming to Danville. Act Four .]] Phineas decides to bring Christmas to Danville. Getting into the sleigh, Phineas goes over everyone's stations: Candace will keep track of who gets what presents; Blay'n and Clewn't will make the toys; Isabella and Buford will wrap the presents; and Baljeet will feed the presents into the gift shooter, manned by Ferb. Before they take off, Buford is still curious about Phineas and Ferb's rest-stop for Santa, so he asks Phineas "Are you sure ''it's not a clubhouse?". Annoyed, Phineas replies "Yes, I'm sure". The beginning of the trip takes a turn for the worse than the clouds created by the Naughtyinator block Phineas' vision. Buford goes back down and tells everyone to turn on their Christmas lights, clearing up the sky. This gives him his one big act of selfless kindness. A montage takes place, showing the kids doing their various jobs. Jeremy Johnson has appeared on Candace's computer. Candace tells them to skip this house and cheers, glad that she got Jeremy the right present. When Ferb tries to shoot the last gift, it gets stuck in the gift shooter. Candace mentions that it was Wendy Stinglehopper's present and that she asked for a really big hat. Baljeet goes to free the present and gets caught on it, falling down Wendy's chimney safely because of the parachute, right before Phineas calls out "Baljeet!" Before Baljeet went through Wendy's chimney, he yelled: "goodbye my friends!" Wendy gets really excited that Baljeet brought her the hat and kisses him on the cheek under the mistletoe. He laughs lightly, then grabs and kisses her. Baljeet leaves, saying "Later!" Perry is now seen jumping out the window, and Doofenshmirtz mutters to himself that he hates Christmas. He then realizes what he has just said, and cheers because he has gotten his Christmas wish: to be able to hate Christmas. Upon arriving home, Phineas congratulates everyone on their work. Candace excuses herself and prepares to go see Jeremy. Baljeet and Buford arrive, Baljeet commenting that Phineas' house is on fire. Phineas realizes that it is not smoke, but steam. As they get onto the roof, Santa comes out. Doofenshmirtz is complaining about how much he hates Christmas and smashes Perry's Sal Tuscany CD on the floor. Doofenshmirtz decides to call his Uncle Justin and thank him for the Naughtyinator plans, but looks at the package closely this time and realizes the package says "Barneo", not "Borneo". The operator tells him that Barneo is in the North Pole. Looking closely at the smashed CD on the floor, he sees that the letters of "A Sal Tuscany" can be rearranged to spell "Santa Claus" (with an embarrassing left over "Y" in the mix). He then looks at the cover of the CD case and sees that Sal Tuscany is really Santa Claus, poorly disguising his face with a false black mustache over his white one. Candace is running out the door to go to Jeremy's house, but when she opens the door, Jeremy is already there. Jeremy gives Candace her present: a pair of earrings. Jeremy said he knew Candace liked them in the magazine and was going to make her good necklace into a pair just like them. When Candace asks how he afforded it, he said he sold his guitar. Candace hands Jeremy the present she got for him: the silver guitar that he had wanted. It turns out that Candace sold her good necklace to get the guitar. They laugh and give each other a hug. Phineas says he thought Santa was not coming to Danville, to which Santa says that he would not want to miss out on the "Cool rest stop" Phineas had made. He also thanks Phineas for doing "The Danville run" and reads Phineas' Christmas wish to everyone: to be like Santa for one day. Santa asks if he can have the clubhouse, which Buford blurts "I knew it was a clubhouse!" Phineas says that they can, before Santa hitches the rest stop to his sleigh and flies away. After Santa leaves, Phineas asks Ferb what his Christmas wish was. Ferb tells them to look at the paper, which bears the headline "World Peace". Phineas is astounded, but that actually was not what Ferb was looking at. In the bottom corner of the paper, there is a picture of Ferb playing a harmonica with the headline "Local Boy Gets Harmonica". The Flynn-Fletcher station wagon pulls into the driveway and Linda, Lawrence, and Lawrence's parents pile out. As everyone heads inside, Grandma proclaims that she made figgy pudding. We get a brief glance at what everyone gets for Christmas Day. In the end, Perry the Platypus is seen putting a hat on a snowman, as he did before going to the Agency's Christmas party. It looks as if the snowman was run over again because a carrot rolled over to Perry, but a vegetable truck tipped over, spilling all the vegetables. Songs *Winter Vacation *What Does He Want? *S'Winter (Instrumental) *Kronk for Hire (Instrumental) *The Twelve Days of Christmas *I Really Don't Hate Christmas *That Christmas Feeling *We Wish You A Merry Christmas *Where Did We Go Wrong? *Danville for Niceness *Christmas Cannot Be Destroyed Even With a Naughty-Inator *Christmas is Starting Now *Thank You Santa Goofs *After Candace ends her phone call with her mother, she pokes her head into the hallway and sees Phineas and Ferb's bedroom door, down on her left. This shouldn't be possible, as Candace's bedroom window faces the backyard, while the boys' room overlooks the front yard (later shown when they land their rocket-powered dual toboggan). Furthermore, the boys' bedroom window is placed directly across from their door, as is the case with Candace. This would make it impossible that the kids' rooms are side-by-side, as they would have to have windows facing the same direction, or windows that look out the sides of the house, instead of in the front and the back. Going by that evidence, their rooms would have to be directly across the hall, not beside each other. This could also be that she might have moved rooms. *Doofenshmirtz pushes the same button to have his chair appear and to activate the Naughty-inator. *In some scenes of this special, Phineas is taller than Isabella (such as the scene where the two are singing [[Danville for Niceness|''Danville for Niceness]]) Though this is inconsistent throughout the episode, it could suggest that Phineas had a growth spurt after the summer where the rest of the series takes place, which is highly likely considering his age. *When we see the O.W.C.A Christmas party, we hear conversations in the background. This is impossible since the animals can't talk. *Santa Claus has 3 a's, but Sal Tuscany only has 2 a's. *The "Sal Tuscany" anagram not only contains an embarrassingly leftover "y", but is also missing a third "a", which inexplicably appears when the CD breaks. *When Baljeet pushes the present through the cannon a red bow appeared but when he crashed through the chimney it is gone. *When Santa says "May I do the honors?", Isabella's hair outline is over her body. *Phineas, Ferb and their friends are on the platform above their house when Ferb shows them the newspaper, but in the next scene they're outside the backyard, their friends have gone, and Candace has appeared next to Phineas and Ferb. *The newspaper was a "morning newspaper", though it was night and the day before that hadn't happened yet. *When Phineas and Ferb are talking about thanking Santa on their rooftop by the rest stop, Isabella says she wrote to Santa. Later she admits she doesn't celebrate Christmas but had eight straight days of dreams come true for Hanukkah. Also in [[A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas|the other Phineas and Ferb Christmas special]], Isabella states she celebrates both Hanukkah and Christmas in December. *Phineas is the only person in Danville shown to get his letter back from Santa Claus, yet when Santa is on the roof of Phineas and Ferb's and has just come out of the rest stop, he takes Phineas' letter out and reads it. *When Phineas is describing the rest stop he mentions an elliptical machine, however, the only exercise machine is a recumbent bike trainer. *During the O.W.C.A. party, when Carl gives Perry his Secret Santa gift, there is a bear agent standing behind him. After he gives it to him, and the camera zooms in on him and Monogram, it is gone. However, when Monogram's watch goes off, it is back. *While they were delivering presents, on Jeremy's status instead of green for nice, it said "Naughty" in red. *During the song ''I Really Don't Hate Christmas'', when Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings the line "From the Evil Scientist Community" the picture of the scientist is color, but when it zooms out it is black and white. *in the first scene on the box it has a text as "BARNEO", But in the second scene that text changed to be "BORNEO" (They're different at A and O) *When Candace is singing What Does He Want?, her bedroom is decorated with Christmas lights, but in every scene before the bedroom isn't decorated. International premieres **December 7, 2009 (Disney XD UK) **December 12, 2009 (Disney XD Spain) **December 17, 2009 (Disney Channel Latin America) **December 18, 2009 (Disney XD Germany) **December 21, 2009 (Disney Channel Netherlands/Flanders) **December 21, 2009 (Disney Channel Spain) **December 25, 2009 (Disney XD Netherlands and Disney Channel Scandinavia) *2010 Broadcasts: **November 26, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) **December 3, 2010 (Disney Channel US) runtime: 40 minutes (Extended Edition, includes a new song, What Does He Want?) **December 4, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) runtime: 36 minutes (Extended Edition, called "Navidad con Perry" ("Christmas with Perry", a rough translation of "A Very Perry Christmas"), includes a new song, What Does He Want?) **December 6, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) - Extended Edition **December 9, 2010 (Disney XD UK) - Extended Edition **December 11, 2010 (Disney XD Poland) **December 17, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) runtime: 45 minutes (Extended Edition, called "Una Muy Perryz Navidad" (A Very Perry Christmas), includes a new song, What Does He Want?) **December 17, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) - Extended Edition **December 18, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) - Extended Edition **December 20, 2010 (Disney Channel and XD Netherlands/Flanders) - runtime: 40 minutes (Short Version) **December 24, 2010 (Disney XD Netherlands and Disney XD Germany) - Extended Edition Trivia *There are several references to Christmas specials: **The scene of the yeti putting the star on top of a Christmas tree in the title sequence is a parody of The Abominable Snowmonster of the North doing the same thing in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. **Perry's entrance to his hideout involves putting a top hat on a snowman and bringing it to life, ala Frosty the Snowman. **The music played when the lights come on sounds similar to "Suite from The Polar Express". **The music is also similar a song in the movie Elf. **The scene where the kids are dancing to Ferb's piano playing is an homage to the gang of Peanuts dancing to Schroeder's piano playing, with Ferb in place of Schroeder, Candace in place of Pigpen, Phineas in place of Snoopy, and Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls in place of Linus, Sally and the rest. **During a commercial for the this special, an electric guitar version of O Come All Ye Faithful can be heard. **The entire plot of this episode is remarkably similar to that of an old animated Christmas special titled "'Twas the Night Before Christmas". In this film, an entire city was deemed "naughty" by a single, selfish act, resulting in everyone's letters to Santa being returned with stamps on them. The characters in this film also used music to get Santa's attention. **Candace and Jeremy's story parodies . However, unlike the story, the personal items were to be converted into the gifts, instead of complements to them. Candace sold her necklace which would have been complemented by the "perfect" earrings in order to buy the silver guitar Jeremy wanted and would have traded his guitar for but instead traded them for Candace's earrings. **Candace constantly calls Jeremy nicknames inspired by Christmas carols. **This title is a parody of the 1989 film, . *When Carl got angry with Major Monogram, Monogram called Carl, "Scrooge". *After Candace says "What'cha doin'?'" and we see Isabella, a version of the famous "musical sting" from can be heard. *The newscaster's name is in honor of KNBC-TV reporter Gordon Tokumatsu who is friends with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, the show's co-creators. *Based on Candace's dialogue in this episode, it takes place after the summer in which the rest of the episodes so far occur. *Both the Yeti in the shower and the Yeti being carted into the backyard past a gossiping Candace are direct parodies from the regular opening credits. *2 items are from "Gaming the System": #Dr. Doofenshmirtz is wearing a dress in his family Christmas photo, a nod to his flashback. #Perry received a vase from Dr. Doofenshmirtz for Christmas as Major Monogram had mentioned he was going to earlier. *All of the regular cast has either a speaking role or a cameo appearance except for Django Brown, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (due the fact that her voice actor is heard singing "That Christmas Feeling"), Charlene Doofenshmirtz, Gretchen, and Norm. *It has been shown that Candace's friend Jenny has a desire for world peace ("Day of the Living Gelatin"), which may have been a Christmas Wish causing the world peace, shown in the newspaper on Christmas morning. World Peace is also a stereotypical Christmas wish. Also from the same episode, Candace's line calling Jeremy "My little bowl full of jelly" this could be a reference to this episode. Candace had made a jelly head of Jeremy for the jelly party she had with Stacy and Jenny. *When Candace says "Whatcha doin'?" to Jeremy in her phone, Isabella is across the street in her house and reacts to it being said by someone other than herself. This is the second instance of long-distance perception, the first being when Doofenshmirtz feels a "disturbance in the cup stacking universe". ("Thaddeus and Thor") *When Candace is calling Stacy, a poster from "Ready for the Bettys" can be seen. *Agent P is again wrapped in Christmas lights by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he was in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". *If you were lucky enough in 2011 to visit the "Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party" events at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, the background of a special Phineas and Ferb character meet and greet was indeed Santa's Rest Stop atop the Flynn-Fletcher house. *Candace's explanations about idioms ("by mouth I mean Jeremy") in the same way that Doof said "by fire I mean Perry the Platypus" in "Cheer Up Candace" and Monogram when he denied Agent P's vacation in "Put That Putter Away". *This special further confirms Isabella is at least part Jewish, as she affirms her celebration of Hanukkah. **Isabella says that she writes letters to Santa in the beginning, but later she says that she doesn't celebrate Christmas and that she celebrates Hanukkah. She may have just said that to help Phineas's point. *Doofenshmirtz, after tying up Perry, placed a partridge on his beak and sang, "And a partridge on a Perry. The platypus!" Coincidentally, the name "Perry" actually does mean "pear tree". *During the "Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party" in 2011, the background of a special Phineas and Ferb character meet and greet was indeed Santa's Rest Stop atop the Flynn-Fletcher house. It also serves as the inspiration for a Christmas ornament sold at Kmart. *A book based off this episode was released on September 13, 2011. Category:Television specials Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Christmas productions Category:Television episodes